Past Memories, Past Encounters
by tameka-inu's-mate
Summary: can't think of one plz r&r. complete.
1. Chapter 1

Past Memories, Past Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; but I do own Tameka.

Chapter 1

I was walking through the forest searching for food for I was starving when I heard a young girl's voice yell _"SIT BOY",_ I stopped what I was doing and ran towards the voice and the huge 'thud' that came after it 'hmm I wonder what that was' I thought still running to the sound.

When I got there I found a group of travelers gathered around something, so I looked down to see a person with white-silvery hair and dogs of the same color lying on the ground moaning, I looked up at the other people to find a demon-slayer, a monk, two small demons, and a strange dressed girl still yelling at the person on the ground.

"sheesh, Inuyasha you can be such a real jerk sometimes, maybe I should be calling you Inujerk instead" the strange girl hmfp folded her arms and turned around her back facing the person on the ground.

_'wow you think these two were a married couple or something with the way they are arguing'_ I thought as I watched the person on the ground who's name is Inuyasha stand up from the ground dusting off the outfit he was wearing.

'_snort_' "dang Kagome what did I do this time to be _'sat';_ because I know I didn't do anything wrong" Inuyasha said folding his arms and _'sniffing' _the air.

_'uh oh I think I better go before I found standing here watching them'_ I thought as I turned around and started walking away; but didn't get far when I bumped into someone standing in my way, I backed up to see that it was Inuyasha_ 'eep'_

"where do you think your going Tameka?" he asked looking at me or should I say through me I shivered at the thought.

"h-how d-do y-you k-know m-my n-name?" I stuttered with fear and wonderment in my eyes, fear of what he might do to me and wonderment at how he knew me and I don't know him.

"it may have been 50 years; but I still remember your scent since when we we're young pups" he said

then it hit me a flashback to when we we're young pups:

_Two young half-demons were chasing each other in an open field with their mothers watching them smiling and laughing along with them._

_"you can't catch me Tameka-chan" said the boy._

_"yes I will Inuyasha-chan" said the girl laughing pouncing on the boy, both falling to the ground "ha ha see told you I would get you" smiling at the boy who smiled back._

_"ok you win" pushing the girl off of him and sitting up._

_they sat there in a comfortable silence until the boy broke it._

_"uhm... Tameka can I ask you something?"_

_"sure Inuyasha, what is it?"_

_"uhm... I was wondering if you would become my future mate when we get older?"_

_"uhm...sure Inuyasha if that means we'll always be together forever"_

_he nodded his head "yes it will mean that all we have to do is carve a symbol on each other's shoulder to promise that we will always be together forever ok"_

_she nodded her head "ok"_

_so now on each other's shoulder is a heart with a moon inside it._

End of Flashback

(so you know Tameka is wearing the same kind of outfit as Inuyasha's but her's is green)

I shook my head to clear it of the fog that came from the flashback and looked at Inuyasha with confusion and wonderment in my eyes at where he's been all these years.

"Inuyasha...where were you all this time and why did you leave me you said that we would always be together forever" I said as I felt moisture in my eyes.

He shifted his gaze to the ground then back at me with a _'sigh'_ "I ran from home after mother died I would've died if I stayed i even tried looking for; but I couldn't find you so i've been roaming the forest all this time except for 50 years ago when I was pinned to the sacred tree, so i'm sorry for leaving you like I did" he said with sadness in his voice.

I approached him, wrapping my arms around hiswaist and laid my head on his shoulder with tears finally falling from eyes as I felt him wrap hi arms around me.

"it's ok Inuyasha you don't need to be sorry I guess fate just had a way that we would have to find one another and we have"

we stood like that holding each other not wanting to let go afraid we might lose one another again until we heard someone clear their throat which brought us back to the real world.

"so Inuyasha why don't you introduce us to your friend here" said the strange dressed girl.

"right, uhm...Tameka this here is Kagome she is from the future and is a miko, and next to her is Sango she is a demon-slayer and onher shoulder is Kirara she's a two-tailed demon cat,  
and next to Sango is the perveted monk Miroku he has a wind tunnel in his right hand so look out for it and on his shoulder is Shippo he's a fox demon who can be pretty annoying sometimes and gang this is Tameka my childhood friend"

we all said our hi's and decided that I should join their group in finding these jewel shards and defeating Naraku which was explained later on, on what they both were, that the jewel of four souls was shattered into millions of shards and is said to be very powerful and that Naraku an evil half-demon put Kikyou and Inuyasha against each other and that's how Inuyasha ended up pinned to the sacred tree for 50 years and that's when kagome from the future came in she was pulled downthe well bymistress centipede; because she had the jewel inside of her and that's how she met Inuyasha who she unpinned from the tree and in the end that's how this group came together and it's all; because of the jewel and their common enemy Naraku.


	2. Chapter 2

Past Memories, Past Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; but i do own Tameka

Chapter 2

We've been walking for three hours and everyone was getting tired and hungry except for Inuyasha of course.

"Kagome i'm hungry" Shippo said who was perched on her shoulder.

"hey Inuyasha can we stop for the night" Kagome asked

"fine, we'll stop; but were heading off again early morning so no complaining from anyone you got that" he said without turning his head.

"yes" they all said in unison.

we found a clearing about a few miles from where they were and set up camp for the night. Inuyasha and Miroku had gone off to catch some fish in the near-by stream for dinner, Sango and I gathered wood for the fire and Kagome made a ring for the pit with stones. Once Sango and me were back with wood and the fire was started the boys had came back with enough fish to go around three times which was very delicous and very filling.

_'BURP'_ "oops sorry about that" I said and everybody just laughed and I grinned and laughed with them.

"it's ok Tameka no need to be sorry just tells the food was good" Kagome said after she and the others stopped laughing.

"ok" I said

"hey Tameka tell us what Inuyasha was like as a child?" Shippo asked who was sitting in Kagome's lap.

"well...I snickered...let's just say he was very mischevious, he loved playing jokes on me and make me cry which would get me mad.  
like one time i wasstanding near a pond and had a bathing outfit on i was about to get into the water when i felt this rush of warm air and cold water"

"what happened?"asked Sango

"Inuyasha here decided to rip my bathing outfit off and push me into the water laughing away while I stood up crying and getting mad; because that was my only bathing outfit I had and my mom had made it for me so I ran after stark naked here managing to rip his clothes off and pushing him into the water then running to my mother still crying" I finished saying looking at Inuyasha who was just sitting with a grin on his face.

"what do you expect back then we were only kids and I would never do that now sheesh" he said leaning against a tree with his arms wrapped around his sword which I also found out that it's called Tetsusaiga and was forged from his father's fang and is to help to keep Inuyasha's demon blood in check.

we all laughed for a bit before bedding down for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Past Memories, Past Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; but i do own Tameka

Chapter 3

The next morning we packed up camp and headed off after having breakfast back to Kaede's village who is the younger sister of the dead priestess Kikyou that put the kotodama on Inuyasha that would subdue him with one word from Kagome and that word is 'sit'. It took us till noon to reach the village and the hut that Kaede lives in. She was sitting by a lit fire stirring something in a black pot that was hanging over the fire cooking.

"hey old hag you here?" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha be nice" said Kagome

"feh, whatever" he said as he sat down by the door in his usual position craddling his sword.

"yes child i'm here is something wrong?" Kaede asked

"no Kaede everything is fine no one is hurt; but we would like you to meet a new member of our team and also i'll be going to take a couple of tests and re-stock on our supplies" Kagome said

"the hell your not going home Kagome we've got jewel shards to look for so your not going" Inuyasha said with snort

"yes I am Inuyasha and if you don't let me go your not getting anymore ramen and besides this would be a great time catch up on things with Tameka" said Kagome with her hands on her hips and her back-pack slung over her right shoulder.

"fine; but you better come back after your done those tests or i'll come there and drag you back" Inuyasha said

"thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said

"feh, whatever" Inuyasha replied

"now where was I...oh yes I like you to meet Tameka she's a childhood friend of Inuyasha" said Kagome gesturing a hand toward Tameka to come stand next to her.

"it is nice to meet you Tameka welcome to my village and also welcome to the team" said Kaede

"thank you it's nice to meet you too Kaede" I said

"if you all are hungry i have lunch made go ahead and eat and i'll be back later" Kaede said as she left the hut to do whatever it is she needed to do.

we all ate our full cleaned our bowls and just sat around waiting for Inuyasha to return after dropping kagome at the well which is a gateway from the feudal era to the modern era 500 years in the future who had left after they were done eating and it only took about 15 minutes for Inuyasha to return and resume his position by the door.

"hey Sango care to go to the hot springs with me?" I asked

"sure Tameka and Inuyasha keep an eye on the lecher here make sure he doesn't spy on us" she said grabbing her big boomerang and we left the hut for a nice relaxing dip in the hot springs.

Sango and I arrived at the hot springs that looked so inviting we looked around to make sure no one was spying on us and seeing the coast was clear we striped our clothes off and slid into the welcoming water.

"ahh this is nice it feels good to finally have a chance to relax in a hot spring" I said as I dipped my head underneath the water.

"what do you mean finally?"

"well you see being a half-demon i'm always on the run from full demons and trying to survive"

"it must be hard living on your own?"

"it is; but right now i'm glad I don't have to really run anymore since I found you guys" I said with a smile on my face

"that's good just so you know we protect one another as a group" and she smiled back and after 10 minutes in the hot spring we got out dryed off got dressed and headed back to the hut.

when me and Sango arrived back at the hut we found Miroku unconcious, Shippo drawing, Inuyasha in his same spot and that Kaede was also back she was crushing some herbs together in a stone bowl.

"what happened to Miroku?" I asked

"he tried to leave the hut to spy on you two and Inuyasha knocked him out" Shippo said without looking up from his drawing.

"ok" I said as I sat down by Kaede and talked to her about how I knew Inuyasha and other things of interest and before we knew it, it was dinner time which was rice balls and fish which was very good and after dinner we all settled in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Past Memories, Past Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; but I do own Tameka

Chapter 4

next morning i woke up alone inthe hut with the sun beaming in my face, i looked around wondering where eveybody was and what time it was. i stretched my arms over my head and got up and walked outside the hut to see Sango sitting by a pond petting Kirara, Miroku sitting by a tree meditating, Shippo playing with the village children and Inuyasha no where in sight. i walked over to Sango and sat next to her and saw that she wasn't in a good mood and ihad a good feeling why and i looked at Miroku to see him sporting a red hand print on his face i just shook my head.

" he'll never learn huh?" i chuckled

"hmp" Sango replied

"hey Sango where's Inuyasha?" I asked

"he's at the sacred tree, just take the path we took and turn left and you can't miss it" Sango said still petting Kirara

"ok thanks Sango cya" and I was off to locate Inuyasha at the sacred tree who was just lounging there on a tree branch with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest looking adorable by the time i reach the sacred tree.

"hey there dog-boy care for some company" I called up

"sure why not" he answered without opening his eyes and I jumped up and sat next to him.

"so what you doing up here by yourself?" I asked swinging my legs underneath me

"thinking"

"about what?"

"about us"

"what about us?"

"that we've been apart for too damn long" he said opening his eyes and looking at me.

"it has been too long hasn't it" I said with a bit of sadness in my voice.

" I always wondered what happened to you after my mother died, what did happen?"

"my mother died the night of the new moon, she was stabbed inthe heart twice right in front of me by her father and i could do nothing about it; but hold her and cry and she had told me before she took her last breath that she loved me and always will and then her father came after me and tried to kill me; but i ran from him and my only home"  
I said as I wiped my face of moisture not realizing that I was crying.

"i'm sorry you had to see that and that your mothered died" he said as he gathered me in his arms and held me to him as i wrapped my arms around him and we stayed like that for hours just breathing in each other's comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

Past Memories, Past Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; but I do own Tameka

Chapter 5

By late noon fall the comfortable silence between the two hanyou's sitting in the sacred tree was interrupted with a cold voice.

"so Inuyasha I see you've choosen this half-breed over me" said the cold voice.

"kikyou what are you doing here" said Inuyasha waking Tameka up.

"hmm, what is it Inuyasha?" asked Tameka stretching from her spot.

"it's kikyou" he said jumping down from the branch to stand a couple of feet from kikyou.

"what's the matter Inuyasha not happy to see me?" kikyou asked as she took a few steps toward him.

"not really" crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking up to see Tameka jump down to stand next to him.

"what do you want with Inuyasha kikyou?" I asked glaring at her.

"i came here to take him to hell with me like he promised" she said stepping a little closer to Inuyasha.

" i don't think so kikyou your not taking Inuyasha any where with you" i said stepping in front of him stopping kikyou's perusal on him.

"yes i will if i have to kill you to get to him, now out of my way" she said pushing me out of the way.  
I stumbled backwards a bit; but got my footing quickly and ran at kikyou before she can lay a finger on himand she stepped back raising her bow and arrow at Inuyasha and let go. It all happened so quickly that all you heard was a scream and a swoosh of metal cutting through something or someone.

"Tameka are you ok say something" I heard Inuyasha saying as he picked me up and held me to him.

"I-Inuyasha" I whimpered; because I was in so much pain.

"hold on i'm taking you back to kaede's so she can heal you" he saidas he ran through the forest back to the village so i can be treated.

when we arrived i was layed down on mat with a blanket covering me since my shirts were off so that kaede can have a better look at my wound. when kaede spread some herbal mixture into my wound it stung so badly that i ended up passing out from the pain and exshuation(don't know how to spell it sry).


	6. Chapter 6

Past Memories, Past Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; but I do own Tameka

Chapter 6

Two days have passed since the run in with kikyou who was killed by Inuyasha and was put back where she belonged in hell, kagome had come back like she said she would and we had started our travels to find the jewel shards once again.

Now and then we would come across lesser demons who wanted the shards that kagome possesed;  
but never got close to taking them since Inuyasha was always there to get rid of them.

As night fell so did our two hanyou's powers.

"shit, i forgot what today was dang it, well let's just hope none of Naraku's minions arearound or any other demon for that matter" Inuyasha saidstuffing his hands in his sleeves.

"don't worry Inuyasha we'll stay up and keep watch you try to get some sleep you need to conserve your energy when we go against Naraku once we find him" said Sango as she leaned against a fully transformed kirara.

"i can't sleep never on my human nights" closing his eyes leaning against a tree; but he was wrong about not sleeping on his human nights; because all you can hear coming from him was snoring.

we all softly laughed so not to wake him.

"i guess i better do the same goodnight" i said laying on my side with my back facing the fire.

"i think i'll sleep too unless you two want me to stay up and help" kagome asked.

"no that's ok kagome you go on and sleep we'll be fine" sango said.

"ok goodnight then" getting up walking over to her sleeping bag and crawling in for the night.

"goodnight".


	7. Chapter 7

Past Memories, Past Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; but I do own Tameka

Chapter 7

by morning everyone woke up to a squeaky voice.

"master Inuyasha, master Inuyasha" said the squeaky voice.

"huh Myouga what are you doing here?" asked Kagome

"probably running away from danger again" Inuyasha answered

"who's Myouga? I asked as I came closer to sit next to Inuyasha to see something jumping up and down on his knee.

"this is Myouga he's a demon flea" Inuyasha said pointing to the thing jumping on his knee "now tell us why your here before I send you flying old man" position his index finger and thumb infront of the flea.

"I heard a rumor in the east that their is a demon attacking villages looking for the miko who can see the jewel shards and that he may have a couple on him, plus Naraku's barrier has weakened considerabley so now would be a good time to strike" he said hopping onto Inuyasha's shoulder

"don't even think about" Inuyasha said picking Myouga up and placing him back on his knee.

"Myouga do you know what kind of demon we're up against and which way we must go to find Naraku?" Kagome asked

"i'm not sure about the demon you'll be facing; but as for Naraku head north" and Myouga was off before Inuyasha can send him flying.

"so i guess we head east first, then north to find Naraku and defeat him once and for all" Inuyasha said standing up as the rest followed and headed east to collect the two jewel shards.


	8. Chapter 8

Past Memories, Past Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; but I do own Tameka

Chapter 8

it had taken the inu-group three days to reach one of the villages that was attacked by this so called demon that Myouga had told them about, the village looked like a herd of demons went through here not just one for their were dead bodies every where that were being buried one after the other, the group just stood there in disgust at what one demon could do with the right motivation being the jewel shards.

"we better go help these people lay their fallen to rest and see if we can restore their homes before we ask any questions"  
Miroku said walking forward.

"fine" Inuyasha said as the rest of the group followed Miroku.

it had taken until supper time to burry (sry not sure how to spell it) all the dead and rebuild some of the huts before the inu-group could ask any questions about the demon that attacked them.

they were sitting in the elder of the village's hut that they had rebuilt first eating supper.

"so tell us about this demon that attacked your villages elder?" asked Miroku.

"it started three days ago two villages down from this one, it seemed it didn't want to kill them; but hurt them as a warning" said the elder.

"what do you mean a warning?" asked Kagome.

"a warning that if they didn't tell the demon where the miko of the jewel shards was that their next village wouldn't be so lucky" replied the elder.

"and did the villagers say anything?" asked Sango.

"they told them that they didn't know who this miko of the jewel shards was and that answer didn't sit well withthe demon" said the elder.

"what did the demon do after he got that kind of answer?" Miroku asked.

"the demon attacked the village next to us with another warning; but this timehe had killed 10 of the villagers" the elder replied.

"and that's how we ended up at your village in ruins and dead laying around; because the two warnings weren't enough for this demon am i correct" asked Miroku.

"yes that is correct and also the demon said he will be back tonight since this attack happened this morning and also what is weird the demon mentioned aname that was never said to the other villages" said the elder.

"what name would that be elder?" asked Kagome.

"a half-breed named Tameka and this is how he said it and i wondered why he would mention it" the elder said.

"that is weird" said Shippo.

"also elder do you know what kind of demon that attacked you?" asked Miroku.

"you don't need to answer that old man i can smell it coming this way and for your answer Miroku it's a stinking ogre" said Inuyasha as he got up and walked outside the hut to wait for the demon and for the others to follow.

once the group was outside and the villagers were in a safe place away from the battle the ogre finally arrived knocking down some of the rebuilt huts on his way to where the inu-group stood ready to fight.

"where is she?" the ogre asked looking straight at the inu-group with blood thirst in his eyes.

"you talking about me demon" said Kagome who had her bow and arrow ready to shoot down the demon if needed.

"ahh you must be the miko of the jewel shards i can sense a few on you give them to me" the ogre said comeing closer to them.

"over my dead body you will" answered Inuyasha as he brought out tetsusaiga infront of him.

'sniff' "hmm i see your here too and alive as well half-breed i guess i didn't do a good enough job in the past since your standing here alive" smirked the ogre looking straight at Tameka.

"what do you mean didn't do a good enough job in the past?" Inuyasha said getting pissed.

"it means i was strong enough not to die when he tried to kill me in the past" i answered in a low voice

"you've got to be kidding me Tameka" said Inuyasha.

"no i'm not Inuyasha" i whimpered shaking in my spot; because i was actually scared that this demon might finish the job this time.

"well he's not going to get away with hurting you if i can help it" Inuyasha said running at the ogre yelling a question "WHERE IS THE JEWEL SHARDS KAGOME?"

"THEY ARE BOTH IN HIS NECK INUYASHA AND BE CAREFUL" she yelled back

"KEH I'M ALWAYS CAREFUL" he said as wind swirled around the sword and was brought down as he called out "WIND SCAR" and the ogre was no more; but dust that got carried away by the wind. "hmph that was easy" he said putting his sword away and picking up the two jewel shards to hand over to Kagome to purify and the group decided to stay the night and leave in the morning for their destination to defeat Naraku.


	9. Chapter 9

Past Memories, Past Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha; but I do own Tameka

Chapter 9

It's been a week since they left the villages in the east and headed north toward Naraku and his weakened barrier to find three more jewel shards and Kouga still claiming Kagome to be his woman which in turn gets Inuyasha mad as always and then picks a fight which at this moment is happening right now.

"Grr she ain't your woman Kouga" growled Inuyasha.

"Yes she is mutt-face" said Kouga.

"No she isn't flea-bag"said Inuyashawhipping out Tetsusaiga.

"Sheesh do they always fight like this Kagome?" I asked standing with the group away from the bickering demons.

'Sigh' "they always do this when it comes to Kagome" said Shippo who was sitting on my shoulder.

"Oh" was all I replied as I watched the two demons argueing back and forth.

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY" said Kagome as the metioned half-demon was pulled down to the ground to meet his friend mr.dirt.

"Ha ha mutt-face you were saved by a girl" Kouga said standing over the fallen half-demon.

"Oh Kouga..." Kagome said putting her hands together like she was praying and mumbling something and then their was a bright light that went around his neck"...Heel" and he was stuck in the air running in one spot.

The group laughed and left Kouga hanging in the air asked to be let down.

"Sorry Kouga can't let you down you'll have to wait till the spell wears off and Kouga you can't take it off only I can and i'm not going to until you learn not to fight with Inuyasha anymore" Kagome saidstill walking away and out of sight.

Later that day the group decided to visit Jinenji and his mother to see how they were doing and to introduce Tameka to them.

"It's been awhile since your last visit Kagome how are things going?" asked Jinenji who was gathering herbs in his garden.

"Things are going ok, as you can see we have a new member of our team and just last week we helped some villages get rid of an ogre demon" Kagome answered.

"Yes i have noticed she seems very nice what is her name?" he asked.

"It's Tameka and it's a good thing we found herwhen we did" Kagome said.

"Why is that?" Jinenji asked.

" One she's a great help to our group when it comes time to defeat Naraku and two she makes Inuyasha less grumpy" Kagome chuckled at the last part and Jinenji chuckled also.

Inside everybody was seated around the fire pit eating a bowl of stew that Jinenji's mother so kindly made for them and she had also offered them to spend the night here and the group accepted her generosity of hospitality.

* * *

_A/N_

_Sorry about this; but here is a discription of Tameka: she is half-dog demon like Inuyasha of course with two things he doesn't have and that's a tail/a pink diamond on her forehead which is the symbol of the easterly lands. She wears the same outfit as Inuyasha; but her's is emeraldgreen with gold trim, a gold dragon going from the right leg up to the left shoulder, the outer coat sleeves are short so thatyou can see the inner white sleeves and also the color of the outfit is the same color as her eyes. And she also carries a sword with no real power to it except to keep her demon blood in check. Tameka lived with both of her parents who were best friends with Inuyasha's mother and father( so you know that's how Inuyasha and Tameka knew each other). On Tameka's 5th birthday her father was killed while surveying the lands for any danger by a hord of demons coming to kill his family. So after the death of her father, her mother invited her father(Tameka's grandfather) to stay with them to help run the castle until Tameka was old enough to take over; but that wasn't to be that wintery night of the new moonwhen Tamek'a grandfather killed her mother infront of her and then tried to kill her; but Tameka managed to get away with a few scrapes and bruises._


	10. Chapter 10

Past Memories, Past Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; but I do own Tameka

Chapter 10

By morning the inu-group was well rested and on their way to defeat Naraku who had caused too much pain and distruction to count.

"Anything yet Inuyasha" asked Kagome who was on his back

"Damn nothing" he said sniffing the air for Naraku's scent that he had caught earlier; but it seems that he has lost it then he stop sniffed the air again then started running again as the others followed.

"Inuyasha is it him did you get his scent again" asked Miroku riding on top of Kirara with Sango.

"Keh of course and he's very close this time the bastard" he said picking up speed

The group reached Naraku's castle and his barrier in record timing to see Naraku standing outside with his two incarnites and a horde of demons surrounding them.

"Mwha i see you've finally came to give me the rest of the jewel and also to die" Naraku said as he let his barrier down

"Keh i don't think so Naraku now prepare to die you bastard" Inuyasha said as he wipped out tetsusaiga and called forth the wind scar and took out some of the demons coming toward him and kept running toward Naraku.

"Hirakous(spelling)" yelled Sango as she swung her boomarang over her head and took more demons out and caught it as it came back to her and she throw it again.

"Wind tunnel" Miroku called out sucking in some of the demons; but ended up taking in some of poison insects as well so he was out being attended by Kagome who was waiting for the right to strike with her arrows and Shippo was behind a tree staying out of the fight and being watched over by Kirara and Tameka was using her claws to help take out the rest of the demons they all fought like this until the last demon had fallen, by then Kouga had shown up to avenge his dead comrandes and was fighting Kagura, Kanna was left to fight Sango and was dead by one slice of Sango's boomarang.

"Inuyasha look out!" screamed Kagome as she saw one of Naraku's tentacles shoot at him while was busy hacking away the other's to see it coming and before Inuyasha could turn around to hack it all he could do was scream one name .

"TAMEKA!" for she had jumped in the path of the on coming tentacle and was lifted into the air and thrown into some near-by trees with a sickening thud.

Everybody had stopped their movements except for Kouga and Kagura who seemed unaffected by what just happened and kept on fighting.

"Damn you Naraku your going down" growled Inuyasha as he ran toward him with fire in his eyes and a determination in his attacked as he slamed tetsusaiga to the ground and brought out three bright lines of the wind scar flying toward Naraku and Naraku saw this and doged them and let lose more of his tentacles and pierced Inuyasha in his shoulder; but that didn't bring him down as he brought his sword up and saw a flash of pick light swoosh by him towards Naraku and that gave him the go to unleash the backlash wave tetsusaiga's ultimate attack that combined with Kagome's miko power it hit Naraku in smack dab in the heart and Naraku screamed and was gone in a flash of light and when it faded all was left was an empty field and the shining of the jewel of four souls waiting to be purified and to become whole again.


	11. Epilogue

Past Memories, Past Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; but do own Tameka

Epilogue

Inyuasha was sitting in his favorite tree remembering the battle with Naraku it had taken some time to come to grips that Naraku was finally dead; but with a price the group had lost a very good friend, Tameka she was pierced right through the heart by Naraku's tentacles that had been meant to be for Inuyasha she had taken it for him and was thrown into the trees with a sicken thud she had lost a lot of blood from that wound; but she had stayed alive long enough to let them know something before she left them.

"Inuyasha.." said choking as blood filled her lungs.

"Yeah i'm here" kneeling behind her and placing her head on his lap.

"I'm sorry" she said putting a hand on his arm.

"Sorry for what" he asked.

"For not keeping my promise to stay by your side forever" said looking into Inuyasha eyes with sadness in her eyes.

"Theirs no need to be sorry ok" kissing her forehead.

"I am sorry; but i'm not sorry for saving you and keeping you alive; but just promise me that you will live on and just remember how much you meant to me and still do and that i'll always be near you, I love you Inuyasha" squeezing his arm that she had a hold of.

"I'll always remember always and i love you too Tameka and thank you" laying his head on hers astears falling from his eyes as felt Tameka take one final breath and felt her soul leave her body.

Tthat had been two months ago; but it still felt fresh to him like it only happened yesterday as he smiled feeling the wind brush past his face as he heard in a whisper to his ears i love you and i'm proud of Inuyasha and he responed by saying.

"Thank you" and jumped from his tree to walk to the bone eaters well to Kagome's era to go on his first date with Kagome and to figure out what to wish for on the jewel of four souls.


End file.
